equinox
by iloveedward1987
Summary: What happens if Edward didn't suck the venom when James bit her? What would happen if she turned into a vampire then? Read on to find out more. Bad at summaries
1. introduction

**I don't know is this has been done before but I wanted to write it:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I could not believe this was happening to me. I fell for it. My mom is still safely in Jacksonville while I am here at my old ballet studio with James. I felt are sharp pain in my wrist and naturally I screamed, that pain was shortly lived, but a new sensation took its place. Now all I could feel was my hand burning. I barely understood what was going on. Was this what dying felt like? Then I thought if I was dying then why was my hand burning; I couldn't be in hell as far as I know I did nothing wrong to have me end up there. Then it hit me this was what it felt like to turn into a vampire. I would soon be like the Cullens. I looked over realizing my vampire family were there disposing of James except for Carlisle who was taking care of my leg which I was sure James had broke. I felt myself going unconscious but NO!!!! I didn't want to I wanted to be able to tell Edward I loved him in case something went wrong. But I knew I could not fight this. I looked towards Edward and saw him looking at me with pain in his eyes and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

Edward's POV

Seconds ticked by since Alice told us her vision of Bella running off to save her mother, how can my Bella be that careless and not wait for us. What if I didn't make it? What if I am too slow and cannot save her. I would not think of that now if worse comes to worse I will find a way to kill myself so I do not have to live without my precious Bella. Finally I reached the ballet studio to hear a scream from inside. I rushed in seeing James over Bella I knocked him out of the way. Finally the rest of my family showed up to finish off James. I knew Bella needed my help so I turned away from James to look at her. My eyes fell to the bite mark on her wrist and my eyes looked pained; I was too slow and I knew I was too late to stop the change from happening.

**Authors note: this is my very first fan fiction I would like some feed back on how you like it. Second chapter is written but I want at least 3 feedback before I post it. Thank you.--Janet**


	2. Awaken

**I do not own the characters or Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

_Thank you for the reviews I decided to post Chapter 2 up tonight for everyone. Sorry for the first chapter being short it was an introduction; I promise to try and make the rest of the chapters longer._

Bella's POV

Slowly I opened my eyes, everything seemed to brighter, more clearer. " Edward, you can't keep beating yourself over this, remember I saw it happen." It sounded like it was coming from a few rooms down guess my hearing got better too. I stopped paying attention to the conversation thinking it is rude to eavesdrop and that is what I was sort of doing. I stood up and as I did caught my reflection in the mirror. Was that really me? I looked the same but yet I couldn't recognize who I was. All of a sudden the door opened and Alice ran in giving a tight hug where if I was still in my fragile human body I would have been crushed to death. "Oh my your gorgeous." I heard Alice say but my attention was on Edward. At this moment I wish I could have his power to read minds. Was he happy that I was like him or was he mad? I kept looking into his eyes and took one step towards him.

"I want to speak to Bella...alone. Do you mind leaving us alone for a while Alice?" Edward said to Alice. I glanced over quickly to see her nod and leave the room, then looked back at Edward.

Edward's POV

How could I not have gotten to her in time. I don't want my Bella to be a monster like I am. Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Edward, you can't keep beating yourself over this, remember I saw it happen."

"If I was strong enough...fast enough I could have been able to stop this...Bella is going to go to hell and it is because of me. I should of stayed away from her." I replied to Alice. All of a sudden she started dancing around the room yelling "she's awake, she's awake!" and ran out the door heading towards the room Bella was in. My poor Bella, she was sure to hate me for not being fast enough to save her from this terrible fate. I slowly made my way to where Bella was. I got there just in time to see Alice give her a hug that would of killed her if it wasn't for me.

"Oh my, your gorgeous." I heard Alice say. I didn't fully pay attention to her; my attention was at Bella. She took a step towards me like she wanted to say something to me.

I finally managed to say out loud "I want to speak to Bella...alone. Do you mind leaving alone for a while Alice?"

_Ok, sorry for the cliff hanger. Please tell me what you think so far good or bad? I will post chapter 3 up tomorrow after classes get done. Janet_


	3. I want this

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters Stephanie Meyer does!**

_Thanks for all the great reviews I appreciate ur feedback! As promised here is chapter 3 but I am so sorry it's short this one was sort of easy and hard but I promise u next chapter will be longer._

Bella's POV

Why was he staring at me like that? Did he only like the human me...the one with a heart beat and was warm. I still felt like it was still me. I couldn't take this silence anymore.

"Edward...I know you no longer love me now...but can you stop looking at me like I don't know but..." I was cut off by him. He looked shocked which confused me.

"Bella where would you get a ridiculous idea like that? After all the times I told you I loved you...it's never going to stop...if anything you no longer love me after what happened. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong and fast enough to save you from being like me....a monster." I watched him closely, was he serious? After all this is what I wanted. I was planning to ask Carlisle to change me but better not tell Edward that.

"You're....we're not monsters. Edward listen to me...I love you...forever. This was going to happen I heard Alice from the other room. It just happened sooner because of James." I took one of his hands in mine, it no longer felt cold to me but warm since now me and him were the same temperature.

"Your OK with being a monster?" I shook my head no...but something made me curious...could he read my mind now that I was like him.

"Edward can you read my mind at all?" I had to ask him.

Edward's POV

Could I read her mind? There was a possibility...my power could be like Alice's stronger when it was other vampires. I look at her concentrating hard I wanted to know what my Bella was thinking. After several seconds I stopped realizing I still could not hear any of her thoughts. I shook my head no to let her know that there was still nothing; her face seemed to droop a little bit. I rested a hand on her cheek "Bella...I need to know what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking that I get to spend forever with you and that I wouldn't change one thing that led me to you." She responded back to me. It was sweet but I didn't want it like this...I wanted to watch her grow old like how it should have been for her. She started talking again and I looked to her "I just wish it was you that changed me instead of James." I was about to respond back when all of a sudden there was a loud shriek coming from downstairs.

_Sorry for another cliff hanger. So please tell me what u think of this chapter good bad or just ok. Can anyone guess which character was the one that started shrieking? I'll either post chapter 4 up later tonight or tomorrow._


	4. part of the family

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters Stephanie Meyer does!**

_Ok as I promised this chapter is longer. I had a hard time with Rosalie's and Alice's POV so I apologize for that. But thanks for the reviews u r really helping me out with this. But hope u like this chapter. This was originally two chapters but combined them to make it longer._

Bella's POV

The shriek would of startled me if I was still human but in my vampire state I did not even flinch. I knew who it was without even going downstairs…Rosalie. Edward and I raced downstairs and with me being a newborn I beat him down there by moments. Rosalie turned around and if looks could kill I would be six feet under right now. I never understood how Rosalie hated me I have been nothing but nice to her. I thought for sure now that I was like her she would like me.

"Great…I finally get settled down here and because of you we will have to move again." Rosalie snapped at me. I was confused…why would we have to move? She just rolled her eyes and continues speaking. "You're a newborn, you will go to school with us…then you will smell the human's blood and won't be able to stop yourself from killing someone. You will ruin everything Carlisle has built for us…I hope your happy." Could she be right? I thought really hard about human blood and it made me want to puke (not sure if vampires puked but that is how I felt).

Carlisle stood up from the couch looking at Rosalie. "Rosalie enough, we don't know if she will or not, Alice says she doesn't see Bella killing anyone. But she is part of our family now and you will treat her as such." I smiled inside myself. I always considered the Cullens my second family even when I was human. Rosalie screamed and stormed out of the living room no doubt heading toward hers and Emmetts room.

"I want to apologize for Rosalie, she took her turning bad and I don't think she wanted Bella turned." Emmett said, he followed Rosalie but quickly stopped by me to pat me on the head. "Welcome to the family little sister." He then continued on his way.

There was an awkward silence in the living room. It was then I realized that I was thirsty and had yet to have any blood since the turning.

"I think it's best if I go take Bella to hunt…she must be very thirsty by now." Thankful for Edward saying something to the rest of his family I mouthed thank you to him. He took my hand and smiled the way that if my heart was still beating would make it speed up. "I'm going to miss carrying you." I smiled and with that we were off to hunt.

Rosalie's POV

I entered my room mad and steaming. I heard Bella telling Edward that she wanted this…how can anyone want this life. Emmett was the best part of my vampire life but I would gladly trade it all just to be human again and to be able to hold a baby from my body in my arms. But here is Bella gladly throwing all that away and for what…a guy! I growled grabbing the flat screen TV throwing it at the wall just missing my husband.

"Rose…I know this wasn't the life you would of chosen for yourself….or for others, but this is what Bella wants and Edward might not admit it now but I think he will be happier in the long run to have Bella with him forever." He told me…he just didn't understand…sure Bella wants this now but what about years from now when the realization of what has happened finally sinks in.

"How can anyone want this life? I'm sorry Emmett but I would trade everything I have just to be able to be human again." I told him truthfully.

He sighed…I hoped I didn't hurt him "I know but you have a new sister and perhaps you will like her if you just gave her a chance." I could not believe he was asking this of me. He must of seen my reaction. "It is just a thought…but I will leave it up to you whether you want to continue hating Bella or if you will try speaking to her and getting to know her." I watched him walk out and sighed…he made a very good point…I didn't know Bella at all not even when she was human. I could give it a shot it couldn't hurt anything…maybe I would even explain to Bella why I was so rude to her before so she knows where I stand and I don't seem like such a bad person to her.

I headed downstairs and saw Carlisle and Esme on the couch. "Carlisle… where did Bella go….I would like to talk to her." I had a good idea where she is so I had no idea why I was asking him maybe to let them know that I was giving her a shot to be one of my sisters.

"Her and Edward went out hunting for deer." He looked at me and smiled. I turned around to head out as he said one last thing to me. "I'm glad you are going to do this Rosalie…I know how hard it is for you."

I left quickly after that so he did not hold me up anymore. I wanted to catch up to them quickly. I stopped hearing a noise in the woods. I listened carefully wondering if it was Edward and Bella. But at once I knew it wasn't it sounded like a kid crying. I ran towards the sound to find a little blonde haired, blue eyed girl sitting there. She looked alone; I wonder where her parents went to. I walked towards her in a human pace so I did not spook her. I knelt in front of her and smiled at her sweetly.

"Hello there young one, can you tell me where your parents are?" I asked her, I watched her wipe her nose with her coat sleeve and shake her head no. I wanted to help this little girl so much maybe I could smell the parents…maybe they didn't go too far…or maybe I could smell the remnants of their scent and follow it to them. As soon as I did that I realized now that her parents had been killed…I could not mistake the scent of human blood. I looked back at the child and felt pain for her…she just lost both her parents and she didn't look older then five years old. I knew now that Alice could see what I was about to do so I called her and made her promise to not tell anyone about what is about to happen.

Alice's POV

I paced around mine and Jasper's room. The vision I had disturbed me. Then I ended up receiving a call from Rosalie…why did she have to ask me to keep quiet over it. I felt guilty since to keep it quiet I had to lie to Jasper and I swore to myself I wouldn't do that unless it would protect his life.

*FLASHBACK*

_I looked straight ahead with a blank stare like I do when I am having a vision and this one was a bad one. But as soon as it started it ended abruptly._

_"Alice what did you see?" Jasper…my wonderful Jasper asked me. I was about to say something when my phone rang. I wasn't going to answer it but I looked at the caller ID to see who was calling. Rosalie…why was she calling me? Why was I asking myself such stupid questions I knew why she was calling me. I looked over to Jasper begging with my eyes to let me answer this, he nodded._

_I answered the phone. "Hello?...Rosalie….calm down…yes I did….why….ok I promise" I hung up the phone staring at it for a few moments and took a deep breathe looking to Jasper trying to think of a good lie that he would believe. "umm… I was about to tell you that I saw…" I bit my lower lip. I did not want to lie to him but I did not want to break a promise. I knew now what I was going to tell Jasper. I pretended to be all happy dancing around like I was excited inside when actually on the inside I was screaming. "I see there is going to be a wedding soon! I need to go start planning do you mind running along and leave me alone to come up with the perfect idea." He seemed to buy it for he kissed me lightly and left the room._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I sighed…I knew what I needed to do. I needed to get away from here. I closed my eyes picturing my family in my head: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella. I mentally said a good bye to each one as they appeared in my head. Perhaps one day I would return but I couldn't stay.

_This took me a while to write and I think I did ok. What do you think? What do you all think should happen next? Please let me know. I will try to write the next chapter tonight so I can post it tomorrow but I have homework and finals coming up._


	5. Authors note

_Sorry about the authors note I told myself I was never going to do one of these but I am getting a lot of reviews asking what is going on in my story. To clear everything up Alice left because of a vision she had which will show up again in a later chapter. I just need to figure out which character Alice sees dying. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to let me know it might help me put it in a sooner chapter._


	6. choices

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters Stephanie Meyer does!**

_Sorry for the authors note before I don't think I will do anymore of those just was looking for some ideas. Which after talking to someone managed to come up with an idea that I hope many of u will like. Most of u were confused with Alice leaving and what the kid was. This chapter will explain some of it I hope._

Rosalie's POV

I snuck the little girl into the house resting her on the couch in my room and just watched her sleep. She was a cute child and such an angel, the perfect child. I refuse to regret my decision to turn her. My family will forgive me…well maybe except for Edward but I would figure out a way to disguise my thoughts around him. I smiled; I hoped Emmett would love this child as much as I have already grown to love her in this short span of time. Her name was Lily I found out such a beautiful name it fits her perfectly. I brushed a few strands of her beautiful blonde hair away from her neck.

Would I be able to stop once I started? Carlisle always told us that when we taste human blood a sort of frenzy begins and that it was nearly impossible to stop. I didn't know if I could but I needed to try.

"Sleep little one, soon everything will be all right." I said to her as I leaned to her neck biting it.

"Rosalie!" I turned around seeing Bella…Carlisle must of told her that I was looking for her but how did he know that I was home. Did he know about Lily too…no there was no possible way I came through my window. Now the question was could I trust Bella or was she going to tell them about the child the was starting the change now.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe this Rosalie was about to murder a young girl and right here in the Cullens house. Did vampires faint? I felt like I was about to but I swallowed staring at her with wide eyes.

"Bella…I can explain…honest I can. Today after I spoke with Emmett he convinced me to go talk to you. I went looking for you but got distracted by this little girl crying in the woods. Her parents were killed I couldn't just leave her there. At first I wasn't going to turn her but either leave her with another human or just raise her as a human. Please understand Bella I am not a bad person but I don't think I could live to watch a girl that I am going to raise die. Please do not tell anyone." Her eyes were looking at my silently pleading with me. She was asking me to not tell Edward and the rest of the family but why surely there is nothing wrong with turning someone otherwise it would have been wrong for me to be turned.

"Your secrets safe with me, but you just turned her why can't anyone else know?" I was confused at this entire thing my mind could not think of a reason why none of the others should know.

"I suppose with you being a newborn you wouldn't know…turning a young child into one of us is well in terms you would know…illegal. Before you ask why it is because they are uncontrollable and go on wild killing sprees." I listened to it, thoughts of Jacob, Charlie and Angela crossed my mind. I'm sure if there was a way for a vampire to lose even more color I showed it right at this moment. Was it right to hide something that could kill people easily. Would it be safe to stay here in Forks with the immortal child?

I was panicking on the inside and swallowed. "We need to keep her inside " I told Rosalie.

"Don't worry…I'm going to teach her everything she will need to fit into our family." Did she just say "our" did that mean she finally considered my apart of the family. "You've been up here for a while I'm sure Edward is wondering where you are and will come upstairs looking for you at any moment. Maybe you should go downstairs so he doesn't come up here and see her." I nodded and headed out deciding I wanted to talk to Alice.

Edward's POV

My Bella was taking forever. We came home from hunting; at the mention of the hunting I think…she was wonderful. After we managed to make sure Bella had enough deer blood to sustain her we headed back; that is where Carlisle told us that Rosalie was looking for Bella and if we ran into her. I knew Rosalie was home from her thoughts, I was just wondering why her thoughts were mumbled; perhaps I would question it later after Bella stopped talking to her. I headed upstairs to see what was taking so long to have Bella run into my chest.

"Bella…what's wrong? I looked at her my Bella seemed to look hurt by something…it was then I knew…I could not hear Alice's thoughts.

"It's Alice….she's gone." I pulled Bella close trying to comfort her. Alice was Bella's best friend and I knew how much this was hurting her. I walked with her downstairs seeing everyone in the living room (well except for Rosalie who was still in her room being weird.)

"Carlisle….everyone…Alice is gone." I looked at everyone and saw them all fall apart at the news.

Alice's POV

I hated leaving them like that with no word at all on where I would be. The vision still worried me. Did I make the right decision? But I knew the Volturi wanted my power. I closed my eyes remembering the vision like I just had it five minutes ago.

*FLASHBACK-VISION*

_Bella and the rest of the Cullen's all standing in the meadow protecting a young immortal child from the Volturi. They are just talking right now saying how that child is a dancer to everyone and needs to be disposed of. Rosalie starts crying…Emmett growls…Bella concentrating hard on the shield protecting everyone. All of a sudden Aro appears in front of Bella and kills her….then nothing Bella disappears from the vision._

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

This was frustrating the only time someone ever disappeared from my visions is if they were around shape shifters. I concentrated hard to find a more concrete future on Bella…but still nothing. I wanted to go back…I missed Jasper, but as long as the Volturi threat hung over my family I would not go back…I would not give them what they want…my power. If I went back Edward would also see the first part of my vision and be protective of Bella and end up dead himself.

Someday I will return to where my family is…I just hope they forgive me when I feel it is safe for me.

Jasper's POV

I should have known and felt what Alice was going through. If I did I could of known about her plan to leave and either go with her and stopped her from leaving in the first place. I listened to Carlisle and Esme explain that she loves me and will come back, but I couldn't wait that long. I went downstairs to find everyone in the living room….everyone except Alice and Rosalie who was still in her room.

"I'm leaving." I announced to everyone and of course they started to object right away. "Listen…I need to know where Alice is…I plan to find her and stay with her or bring her home to her family." I looked at each of them; they all nodded their head like they knew I had to leave and would without their permission. I will miss them but my heart with where Alice is…hopefully I will get to return here with Alice.

Jacob's POV

I took my dad home from Charlie's. He still did not hear anything on Bella. She didn't know what I was…of course I didn't know what I was until just recently…but I wanted Bella to know. I keep thinking her disappearance has something to do with the Cullen's….especially her boyfriend….Edward Cullen. Just the thought of his name makes me growl. How could she choose him over me? I had a heartbeat at least unlike that leech. I am going to take a quick run by their place maybe catch a scent of Bella to let me know if she was there or at least used to be…maybe stop and ask about her. After all according to Charlie it was Edward that made her want to go back to Phoenix. Also according to Charlie, Renee, Bella's mother came home after getting a message from him to tell him that she hasn't been at the house yet. Was this the leeches' idea all along? Make Charlie think she hated Edward and Forks then turn her into one of them making her biological family think she that she is just one of those runaway teens. I would kill Edward though if Bella was hurt, killed or even worse turned into one of them bloodsucking leeches, I growled at that thought. How could they turn Bella into a monster? If she is someone will pay.

_Reviews please. But Jacob's part was fun to write. We might be seeing more of him. Sorry to make my story work I had to combine new moon to Twilight so Jacob can be a shape shifter. Is anyone confused with the story please let me know I will try to explain. And does anyone want a certain thing to happen next chapter. I will post next chapter up either tomorrow night or Sunday afternoon._


	7. confrontation

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters Stephanie Meyer does!**

_This chapter took most of the day to write and it's longer then the rest. I did make one mistake when I was hand writing this chapter I was watching TV too and went from Bella's POV to Jacob's when I didn't mean to, so in the middle of Bella's POV it switches to Jacob's. I hope u like this chapter._

Jacob's POV

I stopped and looked at the Cullen's house. I closed my eyes and caught Bella's scent…she was still here but the scent was different…they had changed her into one of them. A growl escaped my lips. I started for the front door prepared to break it down and demand to see Bella. I didn't get to though since once I got to the door it opened. Of course I heard from someone that Edward could read minds, so he knew I was here.

He and I glared at each other for several minutes before he spoke first. "I would advise you to leave mutt…I am not letting your near my Bella." I was beyond listening to this leech I pushed past him entering the house. That is when I saw Bella sitting on the couch; I stopped staring at her…no she was pale now….her eyes were different…she was no longer the Bella that I remembered she was just like them.

I growled at him, all I saw was red in my eyes. "How could you?!" I saw his face turn into one of guilt.

"Jacob…that's enough…please." The monster that looked like Bella said trying to touch my arm. I growled at her and watched her step back with a pained look in her eyes.

"I want this to be a fair fight so why don't you read my mind to what I am about to do to you and your family." I watched him concentrating on my face.

Bella's POV-(not the mess up one)

Jacob growled at me…I just couldn't believe he would…I thought he was my friend. I watched Edward and Jacob circle each other. Edward looked like he was getting madder by the second by whatever he saw in Jacob's head.

"Enough!" As I said this I felt some sort of energy expand from me to cover Jacob. Edward looked over at me completely stunned.

"Bella…how did you do that?" What was he talking about I am just standing here watching them act like two children.

"What are you talking about?" He walked towards me. "OK Edward you're confusing me."

"I was reading this mutt's mind…then nothing…it was like he wasn't in the same room as me. I looked over at you and you had this sort of look like you were concentrating on something." I looked at him I don't remember doing anything.

Jacob's POV (yes this was the mistake hopefully it doesn't make it suck.)

"Maybe your just weak." I snickered at him. I looked towards Bella…she still acted the same and sounded the same. "Bella…can I have a few words with you away from this bloodsucker." With the word blood sucker I glared at Edward.

I heard Edward growl and he pulled Bella into his arms. "Absolutely not you stinky mutt…now get out before there is nothing left of you to get out."

Bella moved away from him. "Edward…Jacob is my friend…I don't think he will hurt me." She looked to my and smiled…it was still the same smile that I remember. Edward reluctantly nodded and looked at her like they were having a silent conversation that only they could hear. Eventually she nodded and walked over to me then walked outside and I followed.

Edward's POV

I was stupid for letting my Bella be anywhere nears that filthy, stinky mutt. If he hurt any part of her I would spend my life hunting him down and killing him then would find a way to end my life too. Bella….was my life and I could not live in a world knowing she no longer existed.

Something had confused me though…Bella blocking out Jacob's thoughts from me. I am hoping Carlisle might know something. I knocked on his door to the office and when I heard him say to enter I opened the door and stepped inside shutting it softly behind me.

"Carlisle can I talk to you about Bella." I watched him put what he was working on down and looked at me.

"What is it son? Is Bella OK?" I could see in his thoughts that he thought Bella had killed a human.

"No…but one of the wolves showed up…I was reading his mind…and then nothing. When I looked over at Bella she looked like she was concentrating on something." I explained to him the best I could. "I think she somehow managed to block his thoughts from me.

"Hmm….interesting." I saw him thinking.

"Carlisle…what do you think?" I needed to know how my Bella could prevent my power from working.

"Well… a while back….when I was in Italy…the Volturi had a vampire with them…her name was Renata. She is what they called a shield. A shield is someone whose mind is impossible to penetrate. They can also expand their shield to others…does that help?" I nodded and said thank you…it did help so my Bella was a shield…I was proud of her.

Bella's POV

I stopped in the meadow that Edward and I go to all the time. I heard Jacob stop behind me. I turned around and smiled. It was then that I noticed he was in a defensive position. The smell of human blood made me sick (in fact if I could throw up from the smell I would have.)

"Jacob…it's great to see you." I told him honestly.

"Bella…we can't be friends anymore." I started stuttering…what is he talking about…we can't be friends…was it because of Edward. "Bella, do you remember that story about how my people descended from wolves?"

I nodded but what that story had to do with anything…I already figured out that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were vampires. "It would be easier to show you." I watched as he began to change right in front of my eyes. My eyes widened this was impossible. He then turned back into Jacob.

"That is unbelievable…and Jacob will you put your clothes on." He started to laugh out loud. I frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"So…let me get this straight Bells….vampires are believable…but what I am in not?" He started laughing even more. "Also I am not able to carry extra clothes when I am a wolf."

"But Jake…why can't we be friends…I don't understand." I took a step forward and saw he stepped back away from me.

"We can't…not ever…not anymore…wolves and the leeches you call your friends will never get along…and you are one of them now." I was going to lose one of my best friends over this. I watched him walk away and I was completely speechless. I just fell to my knees and if vampires could cry I would surely be bawling right now. I curled into a ball in the meadow feeling like a part of me was ripped out.

Jasper's POV

I was close to Alice I knew I was. As long as I make rash decisions she would never see me coming and therefore would not run away before I reached her. I wanted to find out what her real vision was….the one that made her leave Forks and her family. Whatever the reason is I will stay by her side through think and thin to protect her from whatever it was.

_Please review and let me know what u think. I will try to update as soon as possible but I got finals this week and papers galore I need to work on. _


	8. AN

**Sorry for not updating in a long while I have been busy with college and everything I will continue writing and will update as soon as possible please leave any feedback on what u would like to see happen in the story. Thank you.**


	9. Human

_**Sorry it took so long to update! Been busy with school, sorry this is short again but I wanted to start writing this again and I realized I made mistakes like Jacob being in love with Bella when him and Bella never got the time to just hang cause Edward never left. I hope I was able to fix it right in this. **_

Edward's POV:

I was furious. I had no idea where Bella was. If that filthy dog had harmed her in anyway treaty or no treat Jacob would be in doggy hell and then I would go to the Volturi and ask for them to destroy my life so I did not have to live without Bella. I walked into our meadow seeing her curled into a ball and my heart fell to my stomach seeing that site.

"Bella, love what happened? Did that mongrel harm u?" I checked her body for any lingering damage. She looked up at my and the look of complete misery was etched on her face. I could kill that dog a billion times and it still would not be enough payback for the look he had put on his Bella's face. "I will not let you go near him again."

"Don't worry about it Edward…he doesn't want to see me." Bella looked so torn. I could tell she was not ready to give up her human life but at the same time she did love me enough to become a monster. I was brought out of my thoughts when she began to speak again. "He and I weren't even that close. I didn't think I would have to give up this much with my new life."

I kissed her forehead and picked her up cradling her close to my chest. "Let's return you home sweetheart." I held her close and sprinted back to the house. Walking through the front door was a mistake as I soon found out when Esme; my mother jumped up from the couch.

"Edward! What happened to Bella?" Esme shouted to me in a tone only a mother could pull off.

"She's fine; I am taking her to my room. It would be greatly appreciated if her and I were not disturbed." I ran up the stairs not waiting for a response from my family. My Bella wanted to be alone and I would give my life just to make her happy.

Jacob's POV:

I sat and watched as the bloodsucker came and carried Bella away. Probably back to the others. I wondered if things would have been different if for one she never met Edward and two if I had told her how I felt about her. I sat here for what felt like eternity.

I pictured Bella before and after she became what she was. There were minor differences for one she was pale and two her eyes were not the chocolate brown that I loved about her. But her personality was the same. She looked heartbroken when I told her that her and I could not be friends. Did that mean she loved me the way I loved her? I know that if it was just a world with humans no vampires or werewolves I would have been the path she ultimately chosen. I was completely right for her, but could I overlook the fact that she is not human anymore.

In the distance I heard howling. I sighed knowing Sam had found the vampire we have been tracking for days. This one was smart and fast, she knew when there was danger and always ran right when we caught up to her. I stood up and flashed into my wolf form and ran towards the pack.

Bella's POV:

I was alone now. Edward left to what I am guessing to reassure his family that I was fine. I should have been fine, I got my prince charming, not that I ever believed there was such a thing but Edward was my prince charming and I was Cinderella…well without the glass slipped I would probably trip and end up breaking them anyways. My mind could not grasp the fact werewolves existed, at this point in time I wouldn't of been surprised if Angela was a witch and Mike was a fairy. I giggled softly thinking of Mike being the classic definition of a fairy.

I sat up; I was missing Jacob…well not just him but everything from my human life. I felt like it ended so fast and did not have enough time to say good bye to it. I then realized I wasn't ready to give it up, I had control, I could continue on till after I graduate high school then I could make a clean break from Charlie and the friends I have made here…including Jacob…why did losing that friendship hurt more than losing anything else.

I stood up looking in the mirror I looked human and I also felt human even though I wasn't…not anymore. Edward was not going to be a happy camper once I was done talking to him.

I walked downstairs trying to be quiet which of course for me was not possible. I ended up tripping over my second left foot and rolled down the stairs.

Edward was right there to catch me. He sighed then began to talk. "Only you would still be accident prone as a vampire." His face got slightly more serious. "Are you alright love?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I forced a smile and moved out of his arms. I started walking towards the living room. "See perfectly fi…" I started saying as I tripped over the rug. I heard him chuckling behind me and turned prepared to yell at him, but stopped seeing the crooked smile I loved so much.

"Now I am guessing you did not interrupt your sulking to come downstairs and trip over every inanimate object in this house." Edward looked at me crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well…I feel…well…human, like I was never changed." I looked at him watching him keep a neutral face. "I don't think it is right for Charlie if I don't go back until after I finish high school at least."

"Absolutely not! Bella it took years for my family and I to control our thirst. You have been a vampire for less than a week. If you need to see Charlie and make proper good byes then you can do it here where we can monitor things." He held my face between his hands. "Think what it would do to you of you lost control while you were in the same house as Charlie."

"But Ed…" I never got to finish my sentence before his lips were on mine. No doubt trying to distract me from talking. "Stop…I never felt more in control of myself than I do right now. After all I didn't bite Jacob."

"Please Bella even you would have better taste than drinking that dogs blood." He stated calmly.

"Edward please…if I start to lose control I know you will be there watching me so you could step in and help. I want to try and at least make a clean break to him, you know graduating high school then going to college away from him…human things." I watched him purse his lips together and look into my eyes like he was searching for something.

He lets out a long sigh finally. "Let me go talk to Carlisle." And with that he turned and walked away and I knew I won.

Alice's POV:

I missed Jazzy. I shut my eyes trying to see if I could see anything in my vision and it still came up blank. I glanced around all the shops in Paris.

I looked into a window of one seeing a dress I thought would look perfect on Bella. I walked into the store buying it. "Bella is going to love this!" I carried the bag outside and walked into an alley it being the fastest way to my hotel.

"I have finally found you…"

_**OK that chapter is done and I think it is ok for not writing a while. Please let me know what you think.**_


	10. Home

**Sorry it took so long posting another chapter but I got this one done while I was in class today and I think it's really good so I hope u enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!**

Alice's POV

I turned around hearing a very familiar voice. "Jazzy…" I could of danced from how happy I was to see him but instead I just launched into his arms nearly knocking him over.

He didn't seem to want to let and we stayed like that for a while our silence was broken when he started to talk. "Alice…" I felt his lips against my head as he spoke in a tone that showed just how much he loved me which was the exact same how I felt for him. "We need to talk about the vision you had…the real vision no lies this time and no running from me." I contemplated a bit and realized he was right. I was foolish to run off without him when it hurt me so much to be away from him.

I nodded and jumped up dancing gracefully to my hotel room. When we got there I saw him sit down and I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my automatically and smiled.

"Okay I saw the Volturi coming for a child…and also for me." I closed my eyes remembering the vision clearly in my head. He gave a gentle squeeze and that allowed me to continue. "I'm blind…after I see them arriving I see nothing. I can only guess that everyone dies because of me and this mystery child." I opened my eyes and looked to him.

He looked like he was thinking but there was enough time to talk about my vision afterall there was snow on the ground and that means there is at least another month before the vision happens. I jumped up running to one of the bags I was carrying. "I have something for you!" I squealed excitedly. I grabbed a box and handed it to him.

Bella's POV

I sat in my truck staring at my house. Edward opened the passenger side door for me and I stepped out not taking my eyes off the house. Was I really ready to be around humans? I heard how hard it was for everyone to control their thirst and Edward was right they were vampires longer than I was. I was only a week old; a new born; one that has never been near a human. Of course I was around Jake but that didn't count since he wasn't exactly human.

Edward's voice broke into my thoughts and I glanced over to him. "Charlie knows you're here, he heard your truck. He's not happy either." Of course Charlie wouldn't be happy, when you don't see or hear from your 17 year old daughter for a week parents have a tendency to worry. I didn't say that to him though now wasn't the best time to be sarcastic to the man I love. I just nodded and prepared myself to face Charlie's wrath.

I quickly turned to Edward for some reason an inner voice started panicking. "You won't be too far right? You're not going to leave me alone?" Yes those were petty fears compared to what I was about to face when I walked through that door.

He chuckled. "Of course love." His tone got serious as he looked into my eyes. "Unless you decide you do not want me anymore."

I was about to tell him that I would always want him and nothing would change that when I was interrupted. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS MINUTE!"

"I guess I better go inside before he comes out with his rifle." I sighed but part of me thought it would be interesting if he actually did. How would I explain to him how Edward was still alive with a shot hitting his heart?

He bent down kissing me on the lips. This was different from all of the other times. There was no holding back like he usually did so I didn't get hurt. I couldn't help myself I gently grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me. Trust me that isn't an easy feat for a newborn.

"ISABELLA! I SEE YOUR TRUCK! YOU BETTER BE IN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS OR I AM GOING OUT THERE!" Edward pulled away and wished me luck then he was gone.

I walked inside acting trying to act human. I practiced everything before Edward drove me here. I knew how to make myself look like I was breathing, the right amount of times to blink, et cetera. You would think with me being human only a week ago I would know all of this. "Hi dad." I never call him Charlie to his face, only because I didn't want to upset him.

The next thing I knew I was being hugged, well more like crushed. "Don't do that to me again, I was worried. Your also grounded for the rest of your life." I smiled to myself, if only he knew that technically I was already dead, but it was safer for him if he didn't know what I now was.

I walked upstairs to my room and looked at my phone. I knew it was a long shot seeing as what happened in the meadow but there was no harm in trying. I picked up the phone dialing Jacob's number and listened to it ring till it eventually went to voice mail. "Jake…it's Bella…but I'm guessing you already know that. I miss you please call me back, I'm with Charlie. Please Jake." I hung up realizing I probably sounded like I was begging but it didn't matter maybe it would work.

I headed downstairs some time later, just because I didn't eat food anymore doesn't mean I should let Charlie fend for himself, he could end up killing himself from his cooking, and yes it is that bad. Charlie was on the couch watching what I was guessing a Mariners game; I wouldn't know I am not a sport fanatic. Well maybe I would become one after I get to play baseball with my new vampire family. I decided to make one of Charlie's favorites; beef stroganoff. Surprisingly cooking kept my mind off of Jacob.

After a while it was complete. "Is that smell what I think it is? Do not think because you made my favorite food that you are not grounded…you are still grounded." He walked into the kitchen seeing that I had only made enough for one person. "Bells weren't you planning to eat?"

I rehearsed what I would say over and over again so not even Edward could tell that I was lying. Yes I know he can't read my mind, but he seems to be a part of me and know what I am telling the truth or not. "I'm not really that hungry, if I get hungry later I'll make myself something." I heard a knock at the door. I didn't know who it could be, last I knew Billy was spending some time with the Clearwater's and Edward wouldn't return till after Charlie was sleeping. I was to hunt every other night so I wouldn't be hungry enough to harm Charlie.

I walked to the door opening it seeing Jacob. "Jake…what are you doing here?"

"You called Bells and I was out this way anyways getting parts for the rabbit, you should really come for a ride when it's done." I was dumbfounded how he can go from hating me to wanting to hang out the next.

I smiled I didn't care it was just good to have him speaking to me again. "Is it fast?"

He looked at me. "Uhhh…it's decent." We both laughed a little bit till his look became slightly more serious. "Want to go for a walk with me?"

"Um…let me ask my dad…dad is it okay if I go for a walk with Jacob?" I saw his face light up, okay so obviously my dad preferred Jake over Edward not that it mattered in the end it was my choice and I would choose Edward every time.

"Go ahead; stay out as late as you wish." Yea like that would happen, if I did that then when Edward arrived he would go looking for me like I was a lost puppy.

We walked a little bit in silence neither one of us obviously not knowing what to say to each other. "Bella there was a reason why I came over instead of calling you. It would be easier for me to tell you something face to face than only hearing your voice. I am just going to spit it out before I chicken out. I like you and not just in a friends way I think I love you Bella."

"Jake….no…don't like me like that." I was panicking on the inside, I didn't feel that way about him but I didn't exactly want to leave him emotionally scarred either.

He looked sort of a angry at me and stopped walking. "Why not Bella, your such a hypocrite, what am I not the right type of monster for you?"

"Jake I can't live without him." I looked to him pleading with my eyes.

"How would you know? Have you never tried?" He smiled at me. "I say you try with me and see if you still say that."

"Isn't it enough to just be friends with me?" I almost wanted to go on my knees and beg him to just be friends so I didn't have to hurt him.

He looked at me for what seemed like years. "For now yes. But I am not giving up on you Bella. Your bloodsucker is going to have competition."

I glared at him. "Grow up Jake. If you haven't noticed I'm also a bloodsucker."

He winced at my words; I guess I hit a nerve. He then looked to me with a sad look. "But I don't think of you as one of _them_. I still think of you as the cute clumsy girl that used to make mud pies with me when we were little."

I sighed, I never could remain mad at him. I looked at the time seeing it was almost ten. "I should probably get back home."

"Why? Stay with me please." He smiled at me showing all teeth.

"I need to do homework, got a project due in a few days." Okay that wasn't fully true but he didn't have to know that the project wasn't due for another month.

"Is it safe for you to even be at school with other people? I mean come on Bells you're a new vampire. You're more likely to lose control at any given moment. You are pushing it with Charlie." I couldn't believe my best friend didn't have confidence in me. I glared at him and this was one of the times I had vampire speed because I ran back to the house in less than a few minutes.

Charlie wasn't downstairs and from the scent I knew he was in his room and snoring quite loudly too. I never realized it before. I walked into my room shutting the door and of course Edward was there with a mixture of emotions crossing his face: worry, relief, anger, annoyance and also love.

"Do you know how close I was to following you and hurting that mutt, I was all prepared to go rescue you and neuter him." I looked to him confused and how he knew who I was with. "I saw it in Charlie's mind. You should know he would rather you be with him than me, he thinks Jacob is safer for you." He turned around looking at the window flexing his hands at his side. "As if I could destroy my heart."

"He won't hurt me, but don't worry I won't see him again. I'm mad at him." I hoped that was true I could not stand to be the cause of Edward's or my family's pain.

He looked at me trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. He sighed and walks over to me hugging me close.

"I love you." I leaned against him. I still thought this was a dream.

"As I love you." It never made sense for him to love me, but he did anyways.

He gave me one of his crooked smiles that I loved to see. "You know, since we are going to have forever, may I ask you for one thing?"

"Anything." I never expected what popped out next.

"Marry me…Bella?"

**Sorry the movie gave me the idea I hope you enjoy it!! Over 2000 words my longest chapter!! Ok finals week is next week so I won't have time to update but I will after finals review please and give me anything you would like to see happen!**


End file.
